Fantastic Four (MCU)
Fantastic Four is an upcoming film scheduled for early 2021 and is a complete franchise reboot. The plot involves the team's background and their relationships with the Skrulls and the Super Skrull, Kl'rt. Marvel's vision of the Fantastic Four is to play a fundamental part in the Skrull Invasion, with Reed Richards breaking the barrier between the Skrulls hidden around Planet Earth. Plot In 1995, a scientific unauthorized test-flight into space results in cosmic radiation for Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm. Emerging from the space-ship back on Earth, they discover they have obtained remarkable new abilities. Witnessing the cosmic incident, a monitoring Skrull spaceship descends onto Earth and investigates the characteristics of their new powers. The Skrulls disguise themselves as members of the Baxter building. Years move by, with the Fantastic Four building their team status and making strong adversaries such as Doctor Doom and the Mole Man. Present day, Reed investigates the impact of the so called 'blip' when he comes across a strange revelation with the residents of the Baxter building. Realising they are extraterrestrials, Reed looks for the others but is attacked and captured by Skrulls with special abilities. He awakens in a space-shuttle above the planet with the other members of the team. The shuttle's leader, Kl'rt, introduces himself and his personal goal to repopularise the Earth with Skrulls. Having monitored the incredible abilities of the Fantastic Four, Kl'rt uses his knowledge to sap a portion of their abilities into a super serum, similar to the serum made in World War II. They then proceed to go to their lab. Meanwhile, Sue uses an unseen power and breaks out of her entrapment. She then frees the others using Reed's advice. They then proceed to clobber their way through the Skrull forces, eventually making their way to the lab. Alas, they are too late and the serum has been injected into Kl'rt. The Fantastic Four and the Super Skrulls collide, with Kl'rt outclassing the Fantastic Four. A team plan harms Kl'rt, allowing them to flee back to Earth. However, doing so, the Skrulls recoverite. Arriving back on Earth, The Fantastic Four are greeted by Nick Fury, who is aware of the Skrull conquest on the planet. He explains it started off as peaceful, but eventually, the Skrulls gained hungry for the lushious atmosphere of Earth. Talos reveals himself and shares the backstory behind the Skrull forces. Reed requests use of technology as the his lab in the Baxter building had been breached. Thus, Nick Fury takes them to the Avengers base. Reed gets acquainted with Tony Stark's old technology and creates suits that resist some of Kl'rt's and their own abilities, whilst secretly creating a device that can identify Skrulls from people when disguised. Meanwhile, The Human Torch and The Thing see a television broadcast with Kr'rt wrecking New York. The Fantastic Four suit up and travel back to New York. There, they find Kr'rt within the Baxter Building. Kr'rt refers to himself as the perfect, Super Skrull and claims radicalization on the planet. Mr Fantastic uses his new tech to locate Skrulls in the building disguised as humans and tells Nick Fury and the Skrulls to take them out. However, the Super Skrull begins his rampage on the Fantastic Four, with the team having to work together to stop him. A large conflict ends with The Thing outclassing Super Skrull in strength, Reed outwitting him with the suits, Sue with constraining him and Johnny vanquishing the nearby danger Skrulls. The Fantastic Four receive wide-reception on the news broadcast. Nick Fury shows up with Talos and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. They offer to take Kr'rt away, imprison and interrogate him for information. The Fantastic Four hastefully accept and it is revealed in the end-credits that Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D were Skrulls and Reed knew this and decides to monitor and study them - learning the location of the real Nick Fury - setting up Fantastic Four's introduction to the MCU and Skrull Invasion. Estimated Run Time * Backstory - 20-30 minutes * Present Day - 15-20 minutes * Skrull Capture - 30 minutes * Back to Earth - 25 minutes * Final Fight with Super Skrull - 20 minutes estimated: 1hr 45 minutes - 2hrs 5 minutes Potential Cast * John Krasinski - Mr Fantastic * Emily Blunt - Invisible Woman * Andy Samburg - Human Torch * Terry Crews - The Thing Story Story fan fiction created by Brad (Rejibrad).